


【TSN/ME】床头床尾（AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）19

by jay63133276



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay63133276/pseuds/jay63133276





	【TSN/ME】床头床尾（AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）19

Chapter 19  
Mark看着夜店花里胡哨的门头眉头紧皱，完全想不通五年前他怎么会自愿跟Sean踏入这道大门，也许是那个向来喜欢胡闹的家伙给他灌了迷魂药。  
Eduardo神色如常，只是脸色有些苍白，在门口定了定神，紧跟着Mark的脚步走进去。  
这里跟五年前相比并无太大变化，依旧灯光昏暗，乐声震天，想要跟身边的人说句话都要用上十分力气。  
他们在吧台找了两张空着的椅子，Eduardo叫了两杯威士忌，递给Mark一杯，然后轻轻跟他碰了下杯。  
“我就在那儿被介绍给了Sean。”他指了指右手边角落里的一张桌子，那里正坐着几个头发染得五颜六色的年轻人，嘻嘻哈哈地争论着什么。  
“当时只有Sean一个人，我有点想拔腿就跑。”  
Mark记得那晚他喝了很多酒。没有Chris监督，自控力近乎于零的Sean简直为所欲为，借着Facebook用户过亿的由头变着花样地灌他酒。等到他吐了第三次之后，他被送到了酒店房间。Sean神神秘秘地说待会要送个大礼过来，他仰面躺在床上，脑子里像是有条鲸鱼在扑腾，混混沌沌的，完全没在意Sean在说什么。  
“我需要钱，很多很多钱。”Eduardo啜了一小口酒，把方口的酒杯捏在手里，手指在杯壁上毫无规律地摩擦着。  
当天晚上他说完这句话，Sean用危险的目光上上下下打量了他很久。他难堪地低下头，手指不停扯着衣服下摆。有那么几秒钟他想过转身就走，忘掉这荒唐的一幕——一个哈佛就读的学生在恳求陌生人花重金买下自己的身体——但他很快强迫自己冷静下来面对现实，养父还在医院性命垂危，他需要这笔钱，他没有时间再等了，哪怕是出卖灵魂。  
“Sean到底给了你多少钱？”Mark歪着脑袋问了个不着边际的问题。  
“Mark！”Eduardo踹了一脚他的椅子，“这不是重点！”  
Mark耸耸肩：“我只是想知道Sean那个混球为他混账的行径付出了多少代价。”  
“不是的，Mark，”Eduardo看着身边的人，五彩的灯光在他脸上交替变换，他像是下了很大的决心，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。  
“当我看到房间里的人是你，我突然不觉得这个交易有多糟糕了。”  
他看到Mark躺在床上，明显醉意未消，看到有人进来就冲着门口的方向露出傻笑，与站在演讲台上意气风发的样子完全不同。等到他走到床边坐下来，Mark就嘟哝着蹭过来抱住他。他主动吻了Mark，把身体完完全全地交给了对方。  
“对不起，Wardo，”Mark面露愧疚之色，“那天晚上我喝得太多了，除了床上的人身材很好之外什么都不记得了。”  
Eduardo瞪了他一眼，狠狠掐了他的大腿一把，看到他痛得皱眉头却还强装淡定的样子，又轻轻揉了揉可能已经被自己掐红的部位。  
“我也没指望你记得我。”Eduardo揪住Mark外套下摆的抽绳，“后来有了Max，被Saverin家找回去，再到跟你结婚，对我来说，都像是偷来的日子，不真实到我觉得轻轻一戳气泡就破了。”  
Mark执起他的手，从自己的鼻子摸到嘴唇：“你仔细摸摸，看看是不是真的。”  
Eduardo抽出自己的手，佯装生气：“我觉得有必要禁止你跟Sean Parker来往，免得你学会油嘴滑舌。”  
Mark目不转睛地看着Eduardo。他喜欢Eduardo脸上现在这样灵动的表情，像童话故事里小鹿斑比一样的大眼睛，向上弯着的嘴角，宛若经历苦难重获新生的精灵。  
Eduardo凑上来吻了他的嘴角：“故地重游结束，我们可以回房间了吗？”  
他们在电梯里就几乎按捺不住。Mark这才体会到Eduardo把酒店选在那家夜店附近的用意。  
刚一关上房间门Mark就被Eduardo按在了墙上。他的丈夫以少有的热情姿态贴上来亲吻他。他们汲取着彼此舌尖上威士忌的酒香味，沉醉其中。Mark搂住Eduardo的腰，一边继续这个火热的吻一边把他带到床边。  
Eduardo笑看着把自己推到床上随即压上来的人。Mark永远喜欢掌握主动权，尤其是在床上。他抬起双臂配合Mark脱掉自己的衬衫，双手环着他的脖子，被吻得有些发烫的嘴唇贴上他同样灼热的耳际。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg，请您轻一点。”  
他小声说着跟那天晚上一样的句子。Mark抵在他两腿之间的阴茎因为这句显得可怜巴巴的请求再次膨胀了一些。  
“我那天，如你所说的做了吗？”Mark已经脱掉了彼此的裤子，两根完全勃起的阴茎毫无阻碍地贴在一起。  
Eduardo咬了下他的耳垂：“你喝醉了酒像个禽兽，连套都没有用。”  
“所以才有了我们可爱的女儿。”Mark放了一根手指进去做扩张。  
Eduardo喘息着适应了一下，手掌抚上Mark的脸，又一寸一寸地摸到他的卷发，手指插进头发里，贴着他的头皮轻轻地抚摸，像在触碰他天才般的大脑和灵魂。  
Mark侧过头吻了他的手臂，牙齿在紧实的小臂肌肉上留下齿痕，湿润的舌尖一点点勾勒出齿痕的形状。他关注着Eduardo的每一个反应，看着他在自己的挑逗下露出难耐的表情，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己。  
他们很快结合在一起。Mark把Eduardo的另外一条腿架在自己肩上，挺动腰身把阴茎送入密穴深处。他们紧密地搂着对方，几乎一刻不停地亲吻着。  
Mark的双手环着Eduardo的后背，让他落入自己怀中。两人的胸膛毫无缝隙地贴着，连心跳的频率都逐渐一致，砰砰砰，像摇滚乐队演出时密集的鼓点，又急又快，清晰而又分明地在对方的胸膛里跳动。  
Mark极尽温柔缠绵地吻着他的丈夫，手指划过Eduardo的每一寸肌肤。他想把每一个细节都做到尽善尽美，像是编程一样，用这些美好的正确的去替换那些错误的陈旧的代码。  
Eduardo在今晚心甘情愿地把自己置于解剖台上，不需Mark动手就亲自把过往的伤疤一块一块掀开给他看。  
Mark觉得自己会是个好医生，他能医治好所有的伤口。  
高潮过后他们依然拥抱着彼此。Eduardo把头埋在Mark的肩膀上，用来掩饰他很没出息的眼泪。  
“我订了明天回Palo Alto的机票，希望你不会介意。”Mark轻抚他的眼角，摸到一点点湿润，愣了一下。  
“Wardo？”他紧张地把Eduardo的脑袋从自己的肩膀上捞起来，看着他发红的眼眶。  
Eduardo用一个吻堵住了他还未出口的问题。  
他还有很多话想跟Mark说，只是他觉得在这种时候，做比说重要得多。


End file.
